


Tailor Shop On Enbizaka

by YaoiGodess



Category: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Character Death, Crime, Horror, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short grimdark fanfic based on my version of “Tailor Shop On Enbizaka”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tailor Shop On Enbizaka

**Author's Note:**

> Cast of this fanfic:  
> Elusive(Rule 63 version of Rarity) as Tailor shop owner.  
> Wals Gil(Gokaiger) as the prince in the royal suit laced with blue feathers.  
> Ura(Gaoranger) as the oni with the crowned horn.  
> Shitari(Shinkenger) as the yokai with the beaded bracelets.  
> Fluttershy(MLP:FIM) as the woman. 
> 
> Warning: Contains a creepy tale of envy.

In the corner of Enbizaka  
Is a unicorn stallion who owns a Tailoring shop  
With a genuine generosity and a fine skill  
He was the talk of the neighborhood.

What was always on his mind was  
His lovely pegasus mare's unfaithful attitude  
“Even though she has someone like me,  
She never comes home.”

But I have to concentrate on my work  
I carry the scissors in one hoof.

The sewing scissors my father used to use  
The more you sharpen it, the better it cuts.

The neighborhood's the same as always  
Such a calm and peaceful life  
I saw her today at the mainstreet   
Who is that man next to you?

With blue-feathered royal robes suiting him well  
You seem friendly with that handsome prince  
I couldn't stand the sight  
So I turned and left that place.

I have to concentrate on my work  
I carry the scissors in one hoof.

I wet my cheeks with tears,  
And tailor the suit in front of me.

The neighborhood seems to be uneasy today  
Looks like there was a crime  
I saw her today in front of the meadows  
Who was that man next to her?

She looked depressed today and next to her  
That green and gold oni comforting her  
That crown looks good upon his horn  
Ah, so that's the type of guy you like.

But I have to concentrate on my work  
I carry the scissors with one hoof.

With red swollen eyes  
I start polishing the crown.

The neighborhood is growing restless  
Looks like there was another crime  
I saw her today in front of the Herbal shop  
Who was that man next to her?

The strange-looking yokai seemed too old  
He wore beaded bracelets that only the monks wore  
What are you doing socializing with that old timer?  
You really are shameless.

But I have to concentrate on my work  
I carry the scissors in one hoof.

Huh? Were my scissors always this color?  
I work hard today.

I've finally finished my latest masterpiece  
If you're not going to come to me,  
Then I'll come meet you.

Suit trimmed with blue feathers  
Golden crown with a green jewel  
Red beaded bracelets for spiritual purposes  
Combined to make the perfect outfit for me.

I've become the type of  
Guy you like  
How is it? Aren't I handsome?

Today, the neighborhood is chaotic  
Now a woman's been killed  
A young mare along with her husband, close friend, and grandfather  
Has been killed by some maniac.

Besides that, she was acting so awful  
“Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you”, she said  
It was like she was talking to a stranger  
The nerve of that woman!

But I have to concentrate on my work  
I carry my scissors in one hoof.

The scissors now painted in red, green, and blue  
The more you sharpen it, the better it cuts.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> No characters were harmed during the making of this fanfic.


End file.
